Pokecollege
by DragonessNehamee
Summary: Welcome to poke college. Where students learn how to care for pokemon and make new friends. And then eventually go on their own journey. 16 year old girl called Kate Oak will meets new people and becomes closer to her partner Vulpix and start to build a strong team of her own and find her own destiny.
**Here's** **a** **new** **story** **I** **cooked** **up** **and** **you** **may** **be** **thinking.** **Kate.** **You** **have** **like** **6** **other** **stories** **tocomplete** **.** **But** **I** **couldn't** **get** **this** **off** **my** **mind like most of stories.** **This is in kanto btw**

 **Kate** **POV**

I placed the last shirt into my backpack and then zipped it up. My pokemon Vulpix jumped up onto my childhood bed.

" I think were ready Vulpix." I say throwing the backpack over one of my shoulders. My hazel brown eyes studying the room for the last time. My eyes flicker to the mirror which shows a young teenage girl with long blonde hair thats put up into a ponytail with a black tank top on with dark blue jeans. I looked so different compared to what I looked like as a child.

'Vul' Vulpix coos at me, sitting on the bed happily. I smile at my first Pokemon and gently pick her up and place her onto my right shoulder. She was the kind of pokemon that hated pokeballs and I respected that factor. Sighing and looking around the room I walked downstairs with the backpack and then walked into the quiet kitchen which housed my mother. She was a middle aged lady with chin length blonde hair that was just a touch darker than my own bright blonde hair.  
She wore purple glasses that outlined her big brown doe like eyes.

"Morning Mum." I chime to her. She looks up from the frying pan which had sizzling bacon in it and smiled at me and Vulpix.

"Morning darling. Bacon?" I nod at her and sit down at the oak wood dining table. Vulpix moves from my shoulder to the floor and goes to the full bowl of poke food that Mum made especially for her and gives her nutrients specialised for fire type pokemon.

"Have you finished packing?" My mum asked from her place by the stove.

"Yeah I think so. What do you think Vulpix?" I say to the red coloured fox. Who looks up at me with her ruby coloured eyes and she nodded at me and then went back to eating, which me and my mum laughed at.

"Pokemon do take after their trainers." My Mum said with a chuckle in her voice sliding bacon onto a plate.

"And what is that meant to mean dear mother." I say sarcastically. My mum just laughs and slides the plate onto the table which I dig into quickly, throwing each slice of bacon into my mouth and swallowing without chewing much. Soon finishing the plate. My mother watchs sadly. Memories going through her eyes like a powerpoint.

"Hey mum what is the best route to the college?" I ask pushing the empty plate away from me. My mum places book full of maps in front of me and takes out one of the local area which had a few areas that were highlighted to show routes to the college which was located near route 14 from fuchia city which is where our cosy little house was. Maybe I could go to the safari zone to pick up some team members to start off my journey.

The pokecollege was a place which was made of a few buildings surrounded by greenery and forests with lakes inside of them. The buildings had dormitories in one and classrooms in another. It was a place that helped start trainers off before they went on their journey. So they knew exactly how to train and bond with their pokemon.  
Basically so they didn't go off to the big leagues and gym leaders cocky and having no clue what was going on. It was just a small push that ypu would need before challenging the gym leaders like most newbies do.

I pick up the maps and put them into the front pocket of my backpack and throw that up onto my shoulders again.

"Oh and Kate. I got in contact with my dad Professor Oak and told him you were going today and he sent these over for you. He thinks you have really matured these past few years." I smiled at the mention of my grandfather. My mother and him had always got on well together and had remained on good terms. In fact he had given Vulpix to me as a egg when I turned ten years old. That was six years ago.

I wonder how my cousin Gary is doing. I heard he was going set out on his journey soon.

My mother takes a wrapped parcel down from a shelf and hands it to me. I sit down at the table and vulpix jumps onto my lap sniffing the wrapped box with curiosity.

I tear the paper off and open the box. Inside was a red coloured pokedex and 10 pokeballs along with a black leather trainer belt which I put on happily and attach Vulpixs pokeball to along with my pokedex and spare pokeballs. I look at my mother who smiles proudly. Pausing I grab my pokedex and scan vulpix.

' _Vulpix the fox pokemon. At time of birth, it has just one tail. The tail spilts from its tip as it grows older._  
 _This pokemon knows the moves ember, tailwhip, roar, baby-doll eyes, and quick attack, confuse ray, fire spin and iron tail. It also knows the egg move extrasensory which has been unlocked and it has the abilty flash fire this pokemon is female'_  
I smile when I remember a few years ago when I met a move tutor on a trip who taught vulpix iron tail.

"You look ready to leave baby. So grown up." I grin and hug her tightly before going out into the hallway and putting my brown boots on. I could feel my mum's eyes boring into my back as I did so.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." I say opening the door. The fuchia city gym roof showing over the trees in the distance. Vulpix jumps into my arms and walks onto my shoulder and she calmly sniffs my ear and gives it a lick of support. I give my mum one more hug and say goodbye before setting off into wilderness onto route 15.

It was very quiet on the dirt path from fushia city. I had the map in front of me and it showed that if I continued to walk this way then I would hit the safari zone in around an hour. The sun was still high in the sky meaning it around 1pm in the afternoon. Vulpix who had now got off my shoulder happily ran besides me.

A loud squawk caused us to stop in our tracks. A pidgey flies down from a tree and squawks again at us. I grin and look down at Vulpix who looks up at me.

"Ready girl?" She nods and jumps in front of me.

"Alight! Use ember!" Vulpix lets out an average sized fireball from her maw which goes and hits the pidgey in the chest. It seems to shake it off and it takes off at us with a quick attack.

"DODGE IT!" Vulpix jumps up into the air and lands behind the pidgey who turns in the air and comes at Vulpix again.

"FIRESPIN!" As the pidgey flies at vulpix, It is hit by a swirling douse of fire. It squawks in pain as fire swirled around it.

I quickly threw a pokeball at it and it began shaking. I could see Vulpix in the corner of my eye watching the ball move. Waiting just in case the little bird broke free. There was soon a ping as it confirmed capture.

A smile soon breaks out onto my face as I run and grab the pokeball and jump up into the air. I look over to vulpix who looked ecstatic like me and run over to her and then scoop her up into my arms.

"WE CAUGHT OUR FIRST FRIEND VULPIX! YES!"

She coos happily at me and nuzzles into my neck. I smile at her before taking my pokedex and scanning the pokeball.

 _Pidgey the tiny bird pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._  
 _This pokemon is female and knows the moves, tackle, sand attack, gust, quick attack and has the egg move brave bird. It also has the abilty keen eye._

I go into my bag and take out a potion to heal my new pokemon. Then I let the little bird out. Scorch marks covered the brown and cream feathers and she looked exhausted. I gently spray the potion over her injurys and feed her a oran berry, that I had found on a bush just outside of my home.

The pidgey blinks at me and lets out a small squawk before jumping onto my shoulder and carefully bumps my head with her own. I smile before returning her to her pokeball for a rest.

I then carry on walking down the road with Vulpix on my shoulder. I take out my map to make sure I'm going ths right way.

"Hm. Hey Vulpix we should see the safari zone any second!" I say folding the map back up. She quickly moves so she's standing on my head and looking forward intensely.

The large gate to the safari zone then appears in the distance with a a older man behind a table.

"Afternoon sir, One entry please." He looks up and then stares for a moment before grumbling and handing over a bunch of safari balls and explains the rules.

Only use safari balls and don't use your pokemon to capture the wild pokemon.

" and one other thing. Don't capture the dratini with the x on the horn. I'm warning ya." He growled this out to me.

" I won't." I promise. He stares for a moment before grumbling again and allowing me into the wild pokemon haven. Tree were everywhere in this part of the zone. There was a lake with rivers leading out to other areas and also a savannah and fields. It truly was an amazing place.

It used to be that only pokemon native to kanto could be found here. But breeding from released trainer pokemon and migration had made it that pokemon from all over the world could be found here. Making it for me a perfect place to start a basic team before I start learning at the college.

"Okay Vulpix. We need something to cover our weaknesses. We are very weak over all to rock types. And also pretty weak to water and electric types." I say outloud. Vulpix listened and gave a small hm in thought.

At that thought I heard some rustling in the trees. Vulpix moves to the ground where she sat down and I watched as a small blue bipedal pokemon that resembled some sort of dog or jackal trots out of the trees. It freezes when it sees me and I hold up my hands to show no safari ball in hand and it gently relaxs. I watch as the little pokemon interacted with Vulpix. Seeing as they got on so well I scanned it for information. I could see it getting ready run and smile for reassurance.

 _Riolu, the emanation_ _pokemon. The aura that enaminates from its body intensifes to alert others if its afraid or sad._

I look up to see with a smile that riolu was now playing with Vulpix. I sit down and call over Vulpix who comes and sits with her head on my lap. Riolu was obviously hesident and I pull out a oran berry and offer it to the pokemon who comes and takes it with a wary expression on its face.

"Its okay little one. I'm not going to hurt you." I gently say. I hold out the hand that wasn't stroking Vulpixs head and offer it to the pokemon. With hesitation it places its paw on my hand. I feel something probe at my existance but do nothing. I presume it was Riolu looking at my aura so I sit patiently even with the strange feeling.

Riolu must of liked what it saw because it's behaviour changed completely . And it launched its self at me and caught itself in a safari ball.

It suprised me massively because of the behaviour change but I scan the safari ball to learn what the pokemons moves were.

 _Riolu the emanation pokemon._  
 _This pokemon is male and knows the moves. Endure, foresight, quick attack, feint, force palm and has the egg move circle throw. It also has the abilty inner focus._

I grin. He was a good pokemon. And would be even better after a good amount of training. I stand up with vulpix right next to me.

Okay I want one or two more good pokemon and then I would be happy make my way to the college.

I started walking into the forest more and came across a small river. And thats where I saw a small turtle like green pokemon. The little thing looked young because when it saw me it ran up to me and happily started bouncing around me. I laughed and scanned the pokemon.

 _Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon. Made from soil the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes._

I sit down on my knees and gently place a hand on Turtwigs forehead. The pokemon presses against my head, wanting me to pet it.

"Hey there little guy. Want to come with me?" The pokemon looks up at me and nods before craving a bit more petting. I laugh and pet it again and then capture it into a safari ball and then scan it again.

 _Turtwig the small leaf pokemon. This pokemon is male and knows the moves tackle, withdraw, absorb and has the egg move earth power._

I pocket the pokedex and pick up Vulpix from the ground. And exit the safari zone. Day light was going and it turned out I was in there for a few hours. I transferred Riolu and Turtwig into normal pokeballs. And leave. Sighing in exhaustion I travel on foot for ten minutes with vulpix and set up my sleeping bag and place a torch down.

I then take out some pokemon food and place it in 4 bowls and release Pidgey, Riolu and Turtwig. Who all greet me with their respective noises.

"Time to eat guys." I say with a smile. Before going into my backpack again and hunting down my food. An exciting sandwich. Yayyy. I watch my pokemon while munching on my sandwich.

Vulpix was very slow eating. She was making sure not to get any food around her muzzle. She had a very prim and proper sort of personality out of battle.

Pidgey quickly pecked at her food. But she had a sort of composed way of doing it.

Riolu was sitting with his legs crossed. Picking up food before he ate it. He also did it tidily without getting it everywhere.

Turtwig however he practically had his entire head in his bowl and was getting it all over him.

I sigh with a smile and finish my tea and call him over when he finished. he came over with his food all over his face. I crouch and gently clean off his face with a wet tissue. He protested at first but soon gave in and allowed me clean him up.

I smile at my pokemon and clean up the dishes. Before lying down under the stars. I feel my pokemon begin to lie down around me. Pidgey by my head, Riolu by feet Turtwig near my back and Vulpix lay in her usual spot against my chest.

I smile and fall asleep.

Next day found me in front of the college grounds. Vulpix looked in awe at the dorm building which was at least 5 stories high and the class room building was next door and the same amount high.

I sucked in a breath and walked over to a young woman standing at the entrance.

"Kate Oak I presume?"

 **Theres the first chapter. I hope its alright. The pokecollege will be a place that will "prepare" people for a job or to go on a journey late. And so they know how to care for themselves. Yes 3 captures at the start may seem rushed but everyone here will have a sort of team at the start. Most will even older than Kate. So they have a longer experience.**

 **On hand**

 **Vulpix**

 **Riolu**

 **Pidgey**

 **Turtwig**


End file.
